


Some Things

by exbex



Series: Due South/BSG verse [13]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, due South
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Some Things

People who had spent their entire lives here in the Yukon were the very definition of resilience. It wasn’t just the hardships they’d faced all their lives, but the way they handled the unimaginable, whether it was Cylon invasion or the onslaught of vampires that had nearly infiltrated their village four months ago. They were unflinching, and so they survived.

They made Kara feel like a wimp.

She finished sharpening another stake. Earth was the cursed planet, obviously, with vamps and invasion and inter-galactic refugees. Somehow she had figured out how to deal with this reality, probably because she had no other choice.

Kara added the stake to the finished pile and sighed, brushing hair away from her face. Fraser had gone on the hunting trip, but he had been making noises about leaving soon to the city of Chicago, without actually offering any hint of whether or not he wanted her to go with him, even though they’d been frakking for more than a year. When she had finally grown irritated enough to ask him, he had rubbed his eyebrow and said something about how he “didn’t have a right to make assumptions,” and that he “respected whatever she chose.” He was, therefore, about as infuriating as every other man in her life.

As if thoughts could produce their own subjects, Kara turned around only to find herself face-to-face with Leoben. If she had taken the time to pause, she would have wished she hadn’t put her stake down. Instead, she belted him.

Leoben just looked up at her impassively, not bothering to wipe the blood away from his face. “Nice to see you again.”

Kara was too shocked to answer, fear and reality catching up now that the adrenaline had calmed. A familiar voice sounded, sending chills up her spine like the breaking of ice after the long winter. “I see some things never change.”

Karl Agathon was staring at her incredulously, but with something like hopeful elation in his eyes.

“Helo,” she whispered, and forgot everything else for the space of a moment as she nearly threw him off balance wrapping around him tight. “Hey Friend,” she said through her tears.


End file.
